


Ponies and Space Rangers

by ashleybenlove



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Buzz Lightyear has a hypothesis. Twilight Sparkle helps him see if he's right or not.





	Ponies and Space Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in November 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Toy Story/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover  
> Picture prompt, GO!  
> [(http://www.flickr.com/photos/56596168@N03/6284569112/)](http://www.flickr.com/photos/56596168@N03/6284569112/)
> 
> Buzz Lightyear and Twilight Sparkle."

Bonnie became a fan of My Little Pony, and by extension _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ , around the age of five, and as a result, she had a toy of one of the ponies. Twilight Sparkle, who was intelligent and had some interest in stars (like Buzz Lightyear probably did), and while Buttercup was not an officially sanctioned as a My Little Pony toy, Bonnie could pretend if she wanted to. This toy was a little bigger than the usual pony toys Hasbro made—at least big enough so that a Space Ranger toy with the approximate height of twelve inches could ride the purple unicorn like a horse. 

“I _think_ Jessie is playing a game against Trixie at the computer,” Buzz said. “I’d like to prove this hypothesis correct, so would you like to come with me?”

“Of course, Buzz!” Twilight said. “On my back.”

“Are you sure, Miss Sparkle?” Buzz asked.

“Within the context of the show I’m from, a baby dragon rides on my back from time to time,” Twilight said, “a space ranger is not that big of a problem. And you can call me Twilight.” 

“All right, then, Twilight,” Buzz said. 

After Buzz climbed up on the pony, they made their way into the kitchen, talking about intelligent things on the way, about the astronomy and science, things that they both had similar interests in. Reaching the kitchen, they could hear Trixie and Jessie talking about the game they were playing on the computer.

“Cowgirl, you won that round, but I’ll win the next round.”

“Are you sure, Triceratops?” Jessie replied. Buzz couldn’t see her face but he wouldn’t be surprised if she was grinning.

“Your hypothesis was correct, Buzz!” Twilight exclaimed.

Trixie squealed from hearing another voice, and quickly turned around to look in the direction of the voice, and saw at floor-level, the Pony and the Space Ranger. 

“Buzz did!” Twilight said. “He thought that Jessie was playing a game with you at the computer! And there’s Jessie and you, at the computer!”

“He knows you well,” Trixie said to Jessie. 

“He does,” Jessie said, with a smile at Trixie. Then she smiled at Buzz, who smiled back.

Jessie grinned at him, amused by the fact that Buzz was riding a Unicorn pony. “Buzz, are you riding that little pony?” Jessie asked. “Hi, Twilight Sparkle!” 

“Hello, Jessie!” Twilight said. 

“It was her idea!” Buzz said. “And you know Buttercup doesn’t consent to horseback rides easily or at all. And Bullseye was taking a siesta with Woody.” 

“So what are you doing here?” Jessie asked.

“I deduce that he desired to know your location,” Twilight said. 

“That is correct,” Buzz said. Buzz smiled at Jessie.

“That’s really sweet,” Jessie said. 

Trixie groaned.

“Go with him. You guys are making eyes at each other and you’re involving me and my little pony, and just stop,” Trixie said to Jessie.


End file.
